Why Did I Fall In Love With You
by earth to earth heart to heart
Summary: Sakura and Gaara question as to why they fell in love with each other and look to the past to remember some good memories that they shared.
1. Prolouge

Why did I fall in love with you?

Gaara and Sakura Fan Fic.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

PROLOUGE

Sakura was always questioning why she fell in love with Gaara. When Sasuke left she shut everyone out of her life. Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Ino and, Kakashi sensi all tried to ger Sakura out of her state of depression.

She always asks herself, why did she fall in love with Sasuke? Her thoughts were because she thought he was strong and good looking.

Sasuke never loved her and never will. When they met up again when Sasuke was 19 and Sakura 18, Sakura told Sasuke about her feelings but he didn't return them. He called her pain and said that he will never care for her in any way. So Sakura being Sakura ran crying from Sasuke.

But that was all in the past and Sakura was no longer weak. In fact sh was Konah's strongest medic ninja they had aside from Lady Tsunade.

And so Begins the story that fateful stormy night in the leaf village when Gaara came to talk with Tsunade.

I know this is short but I want to mess with you all... sorry I have been inactive with Rin's Choice... writers block and the fact that I have no drive at all aka no song to listen to... that would help me get it together on Rin's Choice... only time will tell if I get off my butt and read what I have written down for the story... life as always gets in the way...

Play list for this short part of a story would be

Why did I fall in love with you – DBSK

Alone – Neil Dover

Get right – Jennifer Lopez


	2. Chapter 1

Why Did I Fall In Love With You

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CARACTERS (wish I did though)

Chapter one

As Sakura was preparing to leave her house to head to work at the hospital there was a knock on her door. She stopped what she was doing to answer the door to see who was there. When she opened her door Kakashi-Sensi was standing there.

"Sakura, glad your awake! Lady Tsunade needs to see you right away." kakashi said

"Alright. Just let me get my shoes on and I'll be on my way." Sakura said was she started to put her shoes on.

"Make it fast." Kakashi stated before he left.

**And he was my Sensei how again? **Sakura thought as she put her shoes on.

- Tsunade's office-

"Sakura I have an important mission for you. Your are to meet up with Gaara's caravan half way between the Sand Village and Konoha. You are to make sure that he get's here as safe and fast as possible got it." Tsunade said in a stern voice.

"Got it my lady. I will not fail you." Sakura said before she bowed and left.

- The Sand Village-

Gaara was currently sitting at his desk reading over a document about what he thought was a sorry excuse and a waist of his time to read.

"Enter" Garra monotone voice rang out.

"You have a message from Konoha sir." Stated the ninja who was standing in front of him.

"Put on my desk, I'll read it later. Gaara said.

"Yes sir." The ninja said.

"You may leave." Gaara said.

The ninja bowed to him and left.

Gaara went back to reading and signing verious documents and papers. After an hour of this he was finally done and opened the letter that the ninja had delivered to him and began reading it.

_**Gaara,**_

_** Just to let you know, I have assigned Sakura to meet you half way between Konoha and the Sand Village. She is to make sure that you and your men are in good health and to make it here safely.**_

_** Tsunade **_

_**Hokage of the Leaf Village **_

Gaara sat back in his chair as he remembered Sakura. The pink haired medic ninja was good in her field but she seemed down the last time he visited Konoha. He always wondered why the light left her eye's long ago. She was beautiful and kind hearted. Who would want to hurt her and why? He made it his personal mission to find out who and why, hurt Sakura. As for now though he was tired and wanted to sleep, so he could be well rested for his travel to Konoha tomorrow and for when he would see Sakura.

- Konoha-

Sakura was getting ready for bed after work from the hospital and was thinking about Gaara. Sure he was handsome, strong, wise, and brave, Sakura didn't know if she lusted after him or loved him. She didn't want to end up like what Sasuke did to her again. She was scared to call what she felt for Gaara love. She's been alone since she shut everyone out after Sasuke left. Sakura didn't want to know that pain again.

-well here is chapter one. Longer than the prolouge I know but that's how it's going to be. So I hope you liked it and till next time.

Earth to Earth Heart to Heart..


End file.
